scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Igor2000
Hi there, Igor2000! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 12:55, December 28, 2012 Edits Before you make any big contributions you should learn how to edit. So please learn how to before you continue. Going blindly in is irresponsible. You could of easily looked at any number of pages beforehand. For example this is an internal link: [[]] and this is what we use for infoboxes for normal characters: Template:Character Infobox. And please, if you don't know what to do go and ask on the talk page or ask me or someone else for help. Do not say what you can't do on the page itself. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Much better, well done! And thank you for giving appropriate names to each of your images. You don't know how much I appreciate that. BTW, we put cats into alphabetical order so please try to do that in future. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Categories You mean like "high". Are you using visual or source? It's a lot easier to start with source mode you can see exactly how things should look and then if you want you can switch back to visual mode to see how it will look once you've saved. So to answer your question if your using visual mode I think they're coloured and have a cross either on left or right hand side of the category you've made and if you're using source mode you just simple remove like you would any letter or word. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Great work Thank-you for your contributions at Scoobypedia. It's new editors like yourself that have got me more enthused to continue and do a better job. This is only the beginning of even better things to come. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Duplication Obvoisly you were undecided on Sloppoland or Sloppo Land, but instead of creating an entirely separate page, you could have just renamed the first one. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you positive which is the right one? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Done. Should there be a redirect to avoid confusion? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) There's a drop down button next to the edit one that will say "History", "Rename", etc. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Images Can you please put a little extra effort into adding a summary and license to the images you upload now, including the ones you've already done or I will delete them. I know this may seem a little harsh, but I just want to be more by the book on this and know where all these images are coming from (i.e. televised or DVD, etc.). This may seem a little harsh, but by no means an impossible to do. It's just a little bit more hard work to make this wiki a better place to be. You can see the images I've recently uploaded as an example. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Since I know you've done a few edits since my last message I assume you may have read it by now. If you haven't then I just want to remind you of this as it's an important part when uploading images and it isn't just for the future images you might upload, but for the ones you already have. It you can put yourself out to upload images then you can surely take the time to add these bits of info aswell. It's just a little more of an effort which will pay off. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Use this as an example. What you'll see can be either be done after you've uploaded an image or when you first upload by accessing the "more options" below the "browse" and "upload photo". I can imagine that they're from a site like YouTube, but I want to know whether or not they're from a televised airing or DVD, etc. and I could do it for you, but they're not my images, they're yours. It's just taking a little responsibility for the images you're adding. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) If you've seen my example then you'll know what to add or you can be brief and say "This is a or DVD capture of name." It may not seem like an important detail to you, but it's an important detail that I'' want to see. Lot's of wikis do the same thing. We may be uploading these images, but they don't belong to us, we didn't make them, the studios that animated them and the company's that own the properties do, it's just a lot more official adding these details. But if you can't do it now, that's okay. As long as you do it, that's what's important. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't mean to hound you, but it would be nice if you could get it done by the weekend. If you can't do it by then I will delete them. I don't mean to sound rude, but it's not rocket science, it is easy and it only takes a couple of minutes for each. Having said that I don't think you could give the right source as it is because I doubt whether or you know if they're from the volume or season sets. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I won't ban you. I just want some cooperation. But that's fine if you won't add them, I'll just have to make sure the next user who uploads images to those pages does add the neccessary background. Believe it or not, it's not all fun and games, there are responsibilities. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You did good. ;) Thanks for your effort. I would have italicised the series and ep myself, but apart from that you did good. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:57, February 3, 2013 (UTC) New categories Since your new cat isn't that bad I think it can stay, but everyone must discuss a new cat here. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:49, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No. If you looked at the page you'd see that it has nothing to do with saying you've added a new cat, but asking if it's deemed worthy enough by everyone. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) You miss the point. The point is, is to ask if the new cat is acceptable ''before creating it. If it's agreed on then it can be made. You don't just go ahead and add whatever you please. This can be understand by just reading what's already there. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Redirect If it's supposed to be Coolsville Wrestling Federation then simply correct the titles. No need for a redirect. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, for me (and presumably for anyone) I just create a new page with the alternate name I want to use & place the real name in #REDIRECT [[]]. There's a small button "more" above the editing section that includes so it saves time of having to type it out each time. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Televised or DVD? In your latest images for APNSD you've noted them as being both televised and from the season one DVD. Could you correct this please to either one or the other? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Due to your reliability, keen eye, and the fact that you've been able follow to new policies I'm trying to incorporate such as sourcing images I've given you rollback rights. Rollback is of course for vandalism and those one-off edits that some people make that don't really need a reason for reverting. Use wisely and whenever you think is appropriate. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Gaps I seem to have a lot of problems with users removing the gaps from sections that are empty. Those gaps were left there so if something is added then the gap is already there. I just don't see the issue. Apparently this a problem that many of you don't like, but not once have I been given a reason why the gap(s) should not be there. In any case please either leave them alone or add "None known". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC)